Moon Princess
by AnimeRibbon
Summary: What happens when a strange little girl shows up in the middle of Serenity's celebration ball? Made with Angel Raye's Chibi/ Cosmic Scouts. REVISED
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, I know, I know, I'll be good, no pranks, act like a Lady" Gloria complained as her mother lectured her for the millionth time that day.

"Gloria, Serenity has been planning this ball for months, if you misbehave you will be grounded for MONTHS. Understand?" Mina threatened.

"Yes, Mom"

"Remember there will be more important people then we know, behave. "

Mina's words were truer than anyone expected. Neo-Queen Serenity was quiet pleased that the evening was going according to plan until a time portal appeared right in front of the Royal Thrones. The room went quiet and Serenity looked for Setsuna, the Guardian of Time, as a little girl stepped forward.

She had odangos like ChibiChibi, but her hair was strawberry blond and she had deep purple eyes. She was small and looked to be four or five years old. She wore a white princess dress similar to Rini's and a simple tiara with a crescent moon and star. Neo-Queen Serenity realized she held Luna-P in her hands, with a similar one in pink behind her.

The little girl looked around and held Luna-P tightly until she made it up to a platform in front of the King and Queen. She let go of Luna-P and curtsied very gracefully earning smiles from the King and Queen.

Finally Neo- Queen Serenity spoke up "Who are you little one?"

The little girl grasped Luna-P once again and walked up to the queen. She handed her a note, which the queen then read. Her eyes widened a bit and she passed the note to her husband.

"Enjoy the party Selena, you are our guest" the queen told the child. To the audience she said "This is Princess Selena, she is a relative of my family and comes to us from very far away. She will stay with us for a time and we will celebrate". The party resumed and Rini went to speak with her mother.

"Tell the Cosmic Chibi scouts that she is to be protected at all cost. Take her with you and introduce everyone." Giving her mother an odd look Rini did as she was told.

Selena followed Rini around and was introduced to the Chibi Cosmic scouts. When Rini introduced her she curtsied respectfully as she had been taught.

"Don't curtsied to us" Ariel said

"Yeah, you are our friend" Daisy remarked

"Call me Lena. Where are we exactly?" Selena asked looking around the room.

"We're in the Crystal Palace of course!" exclaimed a shocked Gloria.

"Crystal Palace! That was so long... ahh far away. Mama didn't say where we were going"

"We?" asked Hope

"Me, Luna-P and Stardust-V"

"I thought that looked like Stardust" Annika whispered to Gloria.

"At least I hope that's it" Lena said, looking around nervously.

"What do you mean?" asked Rini

"Where I live there are monsters called youmas"

"Where are you from?" Faith questioned.

"Where my mommy and daddy live"

"And where exactly are they?" asked Ariel

"Uh…"

"We won't hurt you Lena, we promise" said Daisy.

"I can't tell you" She said stubbornly.

"But if you tell us the truth Lena, maybe we'll be able to help you" Rini said attempting to pacify her. "Come on Lena, it's ok"

"Come on Lena, why don't you tell us all about yourself, and we'll do everything we can to protect you" Gloria said trying to convince her.

"That's enough minna. She's probably got good reasons not to tell you anything" Helios said as he appeared behind Rini.

"Helios! I didn't know you were coming!" Rini said as she hugged him.

He hugged her back and kisses her head then turns to Selena.

"You think so?" Rini asked her boyfriend.

"Helios!" Lena smiled up at him as she hugged him.

"Who are you little miss?"

"Selena, my name is Selena" She says stepping back, curtsying again.

De ja vu hits Rini hard but she couldn't place this little girl.

"Hello Selena" Mina smiled as she picked up the little girl to get her some dinner. "Do you want to eat?"

"Yes please, Aunt Mina" Mina takes the child leaving Rini wondering where they had met before. Everything was too familiar for comfort. It was almost like she had that conversation before… but differently.

AN: This conversation is almost the same as in the English dub episode 58.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the Chibi/ Cosmic Scouts, English the language, Episode 58 or Luna-P. Stardust-V was made after Angel Raye's Stardust.

Rini: So who the heck is this kid? I know my family, I've never heard of her.

Me: Dunno

Scouts: How could you not know?

Me: YOU'LL NEVER MAKE ME TELL! Runs from Chibiusa


	2. Chapter 2

'Ahhh, I'm late, the scouts are gonna kill me' Rini thought as she bolted towards the meeting room. It had taken her all morning to get rid of Lena.

First Lena brought her pancakes that Makoto had made… at 7:30 in the morning, then she needed help getting dressed and putting her hair up, of course she wanted Rini to do it. The rest of the day Rini spent answering questions ('What's that?', 'Can I go see Gloria?', 'How does this work?', 'Do you want to play outside?' and so on.)

Rini had finally called a meeting to find out if the scouts had heard anything, and it had taken forever to get rid of Lena. Thankfully Hotaru had asked if the little girl wanted ice-cream from the kitchen, Lena had only went because she never had ice-cream before. 'Never had ice-cream? That's crazy!' Rini thought to herself.

When Rini finally got to the meeting room, Faith, Ariel, and Daisy were missing.

"Where are the other three?" She asked the remaining scouts.

"Faith had baseball practice, she was here, but had to go" Hope answered

"Ariel, wasn't feeling good and wanted Aunt Ami, Daisy took her and said she would be back" Annika said quietly.

"You were late Rini" Gloria commented dryly.

"I had to get rid Lena. So has anyone heard anything from your parents?"

"I looked in the fire, all I got was a weird picture with you, her, Helios, Aunt Serenity, Uncle Darien and two people I didn't know" Annika said.

"People you didn't know?" Rini's tone was confused

"Me too!" Hope exclaimed "In my mirror! One had hair like Aunt Serenity, only Silver, The other had hair like Lena's only a bright reddish pink. The girl looked like she was two"

"Maggie, do you know anything about her?"

"No, but I think I know one of the people in the fire and mirror. I think it was Queen Serenity, queen of the moon kingdom, during the Silver Millennium."

Daisy entered quietly and stood next to Maggie as she spoke.

"The queen is calling a scout meeting" She announced.

"Did you hear anything?" Rini questioned impatiently looking for answers.

"She wants us there Rini" The girls looked at each other in shock, then stood up and walked to the meeting room, chattering nervously all the way.

When they arrived they took their places across from their parents and saw that Faith and Ariel were already there.

"We wanted to talk to you about Selena" Said the queen.

"Where is she Aunt Serenity?" Gloria said looking around the room as if she was going to pop out from somewhere.

"She is with Palla and Ves, but this is not something for her to hear."

"Mother, who is she?" Rini asked.

"She is your cousin Rini, now please stop interrupting. As I was trying to say, she needs some friends right now, and you should know that she already knows you all very well"

"Gloria, she has a special bond with you, she looks up to you, so you really MUST behave" her mother told her.

"Annika, you too, your bond with her is not as great as her's and Gloria's but you must set an example for her" Rae told her daughter.

"Aunt Serenity, how does she know us already?" It was Madelyn who asked. The clever question brought an approving smile from Rini.

Serenity smiled before answering her apprentice "That I cannot answer, little one. Just try to make her feel at home, and be friendly to her. This world is very different from hers, so she may be amazed with anything, but she is also missing her friends and sisters very much."

"Mother, I know she's not my cousin. Just tell me who she is" Rini pleaded.

"You are just like your mother, knowing when something isn't right but only getting that explanation" The King stressed those last four words as the queen mumbles under her breath.

"Alright now, why don't you kids play outside, you've been inside all day." Amy said shoving them out the door.

The girls sighed collectively. "Well, let's go get her" Gloria said setting off towards the nursery.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going to study, I have a big test on Friday" Rini said as she left her scouts. Gloria and Annika walked to the Nursery, and the others headed outside.

When Lena saw Gloria she ran to hug her, then she turned to Annika and did the same. "Gloria, can we go play?"

"Sure squirt, let's go outside and play in the garden, okay?"

"Yay, Annika will you come to?"

"Of course, I'll come"

Out in the Royal Gardens they met up with the rest of the scouts.

"Daisy, Faith will you teach me how to play soccer?"

"Yeah, it's easy, all you gotta do is kick the ball" Faith told her as they all walked to a empty grassy spot.

"Woah! The sky is blue? Is that normal? Is it sick? Ariel, can you fix it? It's sick" Lena was wide eyed that the sky was blue. 'It has to be sick; why else would my beautiful sky be blue? Maybe it's sad? It must be really sad to be this blue.'

Some of the girls giggled, others looked shocked. Lena looked at them confused. The sky was sick and they stood here laughing? Finally Madelyn, who had been in shock told her quietly "That's how the sky is supposed to look Lena, it's perfectly fine, and a nice day today."

Lena frowned, surely Madelyn was joking. "I- but- It can't-…" She saw all their serious faces then, still confused, turned to Luna-P who had been following the group. "Luna-P, can I please have my camera?" Luna-P opened its mouth and Lena took the camera inside. She took the pictures of everyone and everything especially the sky, then put the camera away "Luna-P send this to Mama." She then turned back to the group.

"Ariel, **why** is the sky blue?"

An: PLEASE REVIEW!

Rini: If not for her then for me.

Annika: I ask nicely, please review

Ariel: So who is she? She freaked out because the sky was blue, that's not normal

Me: I already told ChibiUsa that I dunno.

Faith: How do you not know?

Me: I just don't, ask Maggie

Daisy: Maggie? Do you know?

Maggie: I couldn't say if I did, sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

After a particularly long day in which Lena asked a million questions Ariel was exhausted. She couldn't answer half of Lena's questions and many were very surprising.

The little girl took a million pictures of everything. She looked at the bright sky often and tended to lose her train of thought when she did. Ariel wondered where she came from as she walked home. She stopped and froze when she heard a scream. She dropped her stuff and transformed running back the way she came. A strange woman had Lena by the arm.

"Stop right there!" Lena turned toward Sailor Chibi Mercury and her face light up with delight. The woman was shocked when a flaming arrow nearly hit her from behind.

"No!" Mercury yelled to Sailor Chibi Mars. The woman picked up a squirming Lena.

"Who are you brats?" The woman yelled.

"I am Sailor Chibi Mercury and that is Sailor Chibi Mars. We will not allow you to hurt the princess, put her down before we hurt you!" The woman smiled as a black bolt appeared in one hand threatening Lena. The little girl screamed and a white beam appeared from her head the woman dropped her and screamed.

"You little brat!" She grabbed Lena's arm and snarled. Lena tried to pull her arm away and yelled.

"You're a witch! My Mummy said never to go with you! Let go Black Night!" The woman, Black Night, screamed as something slashed across her arm and let go of Lena who turned and ran off to Mars. Black Night turned around. It was Cosmic Moon's tiara.

"I am Sailor Cosmic Moon, and I will not allow you to terrorize a little princess. I stand for love and justice. For messing with a royal princess, I will punish you!"

Black Night crackled. "Not today brat!" She disappeared into a black hole.

Cosmic Moon turned to Lena and walked over. Mars put her down and disappeared into the shadows with Mercury. Cosmic Moon kneeled down. "What were you doing on your own little princess?" Lena smiled and hugged her.

"I got lost, I'm new here and she showed up. Call me Little Miss" Cosmic Moon nodded remembering how she liked to be called Small Lady. "Okay Little Miss, how about we get you home?" The little girl nodded and happily took Cosmic Moon's hand.

"I can't believe I got to meet you! My daddy always tells me stories about you, thank you for saving me… hey, Cosmic moon can I ask you something?" Cosmic Moon nodded to her. "Did you ever have to leave home? Your family and friends and scouts?" She looked at the sky and sighed sadly. "and everything was different?"

Cosmic Moon knelt to her level "Yes. When I was very young I had to leave for my protection. I know it must be hard Little Miss, but please try to enjoy your time here."

She nodded and wiped away the tears threatening to fall "I miss my family. I really want my mommy, she would make everything right. Even the sky is sad here." Cosmic Moon looked at the sky and wondered. "What color is the sky where you live little Miss?"


	5. Chapter 5

When Rini got home, just 10 minutes after Lena had been dropped off by Cosmic Moon she called quick meeting. Everyone was there and knew she was mad. "Why was Lena on her own? Where were all of you? You were supposed to be watching her!" She demanded.

Annika looked up to answer her. "She wandered off. We were watching the girls play baseball and she just disappeared." Rini glared at them all. "She could have gotten seriously hurt; I want information about that woman. What have you got for me Ariel?"

Ariel typed on her minicomputer and searched. She tried a few times before looking up, pale. "There's nothing, I've only gotten stuff from over a thousand years ago. I tried Black Night, but only someone called Black Lady came up. I can't even access it without a password and fingerprint. I tried to hack it, but I can't." Normally that never happened and there was silence as they tried to think.

"But that would mean… She doesn't exist. Right?" Daisy asked looking at Ariel. Rini looked up in surprise. "Or… She hasn't been born yet, right Maggie?" Maggie shifted.

"I can't say, my mother made me swear" The girls all started yelling at how Maggie should have said something when Rini shushed them. "How did Lena know her though? Unless she lives light years away…?"

Gloria looked up. "Maybe I can get Lena to talk to us. Aunt Serenity did say we had a special bond. I'm sure I can get her to spill." The scouts nodded and Rini called the meeting to an end. Gloria headed to the library where she knew Lena was.

She found the little girl by a window with her Stardust ball and Diana. She was looking out the window sadly, curled up on the window sill. "Hey Lena" Gloria said cheerfully.

"Oh, hi Gloria." Lena said turning to look at her. "What brings you here?" Gloria smiled and picked up the little girl, Diana grumbled as her nap was disturbed and headed out the door to find Rini.

"Well kiddo, you know so much about us, I wanted to find out about you. Okay?" Lena hesitated and then nodded. "Well… do you have any brothers or sisters? What about friends?" Lena nodded. "Two older sisters and a brother, and lots of friends, a lot like yours. My best friend's name is Sara-Kate. She's really nice to me, and my age too."

Gloria nodded. "So what are things you like to do then?" She wanted Lena to feel very comfortable before she asked certain questions. "We like to bug our friends and my sisters. Sometimes we watch movies or play games"

Gloria could see her relaxing a bit. "Lena do you know the lady that tried to kidnap you?" Lena looked up surprised then shook her head. "No way, why would I know her?" She pushed herself out of Gloria's lap and left the room.

Gloria sighed, she didn't really find out anything and she upset Lena. She went to find Annika and tell her. She sprinted down to corridors and knocked on Annika's door. "She wouldn't tell me anything important." Annika sighed. "The fire isn't reveling anything either. Maybe we shouldn't ask, we were told not to ask after all."

The girls sat for a while before Lena came in with a new little girl. They were smiling cheerfully and Lena was giggling. "Gloria, Annika! Look! This is Sara-Kate" the little girl was slightly taller than Lena. She had fair skin and bright blue eyes. Her hair was long and a pretty aqua color. She curtsied shyly. "Hello, it's nice to meet you"

Annika and Gloria stared in shock. She looked like a mini version of Ariel. Gloria managed to call the rest of the scouts and as they filed in they all stared at Sara-Kate. Ariel was the last to come in and she screamed. "Someone cloned me!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sara-Kate looked at Lena "What did I do?" She asked. Lena shrugged.

"Things are so weird here" She whispered. "Even the sky is blue" Sara-Kate nodded "I saw the pictures before I came. Whats's wrong with it?" She said quietly while the Chibi /Cosmic Scouts were busy trying to revive Ariel. Amy walked in and Sara-Kate smiled, running to hug her.

"Hi" She said simply, not knowing how to address her in their present company. Ariel looked on in shock, as the baby of the group she was the last to act like that, and was surprised to see Sara-Kate so much at home in her mother's arms.

"Mom! She's a clone!" Ariel screamed causing Amy to laugh. "Relax Ariel, she's your cousin. I didn't know she'd be coming, or else I would have warned you. She's going to stay with us for the time being" Lena smiled.

"Sara, you'll be right down the hall from me!" She said smiling. As the girls explained what they could it became obvious that Sara-Kate preferred to be called just Sara and Ariel was extremely jealous. Since the younger girls were only 5, they were simply adorable and that bothered Ariel.

They had seafood for dinner, a request from Sara. Sushi, clams, calamari, and fish were all things Ariel liked to have, so she didn't mind and dug in, but after dinner in their own apartments Ariel was told she would probably have to share a room with Sara.

"But mom…" She whined "She's a baby, why does she have to stay with me? Can't she stay somewhere else?" Sara took this as a personal insult.

"I'm a baby? Look who's crying! Do you always whine so much?" This caught Ariel by surprise and she silenced immediately. The little girl had her hands on her hip and was tapping her foot. The tone of her voice and look on her face made Ariel feel foolish, like her mother had reprimanded her.

Amy walked away trying not to laugh as she called to tell the other scouts what had happened, she'd let the girls sort things out on their own. Ariel was still shocked as she headed to her room, Sara behind her. When Sara had arrived Stardust-V had come into her possession and it waited in Ariel's room. Both girls changed into their PJs but when Sara tried to get into bed Ariel stopped her.

"Oh no you don't, you sleep on the floor." She said haughtily. Annoyed Sara tried getting in, only to have Ariel push her roughly to the floor. Sara grinned evilly and started crying, forcing Amy into the room.

"What is going on?" Amy asked Ariel as she lifted the crying 5 year old. Sara calmed slightly, shooting a smug look to Ariel when Amy wasn't watching her. Amy lectured Ariel and put Sara in bed. "Be nice Ariel, I don't want more problems." Amy told her daughter sternly.

Cross, Ariel went down to Madelyn's apartments when her mother wasn't looking, she'd get Gloria's help in order to get even with Sara. The thought smiling as she fell asleep.

Rini watched as Amy scolded Ariel for sneaking out. She yawned and smiled at Lena who offered her more pancakes. 'She's not so bad' Rini though, having already heard Ariel's account of how Sara got her in trouble. She was grateful that Lena wasn't like that.

"Rini, can we hang out today?" Lena pleaded.

"Sorry Lena, I got to go to school today." Rini explained to the little girl who sighed. "Alright then, I guess I'll wait till later" Lena said as she ate her breakfast.

Rini sighed, the little girl stuck to her like glue it seemed, everything Rini did she tried to do as well, but Rini didn't blame her. Rini finished her breakfast and hurriedly went to get ready for school, the Chibi Cosmic scouts doing the same.

Lena watched sadly, but offered a smile to Sara, who came over. "I wish we could go to school, it would be much more fun don't ya think?" Sara made a face. "No way, I like being tutored, less distraction." She said as they headed to Lena's rooms. The little girls were surprise to find Neo-Queen Serenity there.

"Hello girls, I was just getting your uniform ready. Sara, yours is in your room, why don't you run there to go get it, Amy will help you" She said as Lena's face light up.

"We get to go to school? Thank you!" She said clapping happily as Sara made a face. Lena saw the look and rolled her eyes. "Too bad Ashlynn isn't here, she'd love it"

As Sara headed back to her apartments Serenity helped the little princess into a small uniform. She seemed so excited about school that Serenity laughed. "You sure are excited aren't you?" The little girl nodded happily. "Well be careful alright?" She said as she kissed the little girl and led her to Rini's rooms.

Rini turned to see Lena, dressed in a little uniform that matched her own. She smiled and helped fix Lena's odangos without an argument. She was a pretty cute kids, and Rini felt responsible. "So I guess I'm walking you to school huh?" Rini asked herself, knowing the answer was yes. The little girl smiled happily, enjoying Rini's attention "I wish my sisters were nice like you" She said suddenly, causing Rini to frown.

"What are they like?" Rini asked her gently.

"Stella is the oldest, she's a brat. She never lets me do anything or plays with me. Aurora is always too busy reading or studying. I do have an older brother though, His name is Nicko. Although he is really busy, he tries to make time to play with me."

Rini nodded. "that's cool that you have siblings though, I don't have any, although I'm close to all the other palace kids." She said fixing the little girl's odangos.

Lena smiled at her "Rini? Thanks, you're a real pal." She said smiling before running off to get Luna P and her book bag.

Rini shook her head and smiled before heading over to meet the rest of the girls.

It seemed that the day took forever until Rini got to relax for a lunch break. She could see Lena and Sara playing in the kindergarten section, but out of now where a dark shadow appeared grabbing Lena's arm as the little girl began to scream.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Cosmic Moon showed up Black Night had Lena and was taunting Chibi Venus and Chibi Saturn. Sara was safe behind Chibi Mars, but Lena was still screaming for them to get away.

"Hey you witch! I thought I told you to stay away from the princess!" Cosmic Moon shouted which immediately quieted Lena and distracted Black Night long enough to drop Lena.

"Venus Heart Break Chain!" A golden chain of open hearts wrapped around Lena, pulling her to the safety of Chibi Venus's arms. "It's alright little princess, You're safe now."

Black Night swore under her breath and vowed to destroy the Chibi scouts before disappearing. Cosmic Moon swore as well, but to keep Lena safe instead. She walked over to the scouts when Lena ran over and hugged her.

"Cosmic Moon!" Lena said excitedly, but the Sailor Scout could tell something was wrong. "What's the matter Little Miss? You're safe now."

"My cousin Rini is missing. She was right over there, but she didn't go into the school building. I'm worried" Chibi Saturn, Mars and Venus giggled as Cosmic Moon thought to find an acceptable reason.

"I'm sure your cousin is fine, don't worry so much. Come' on, we need to get you girls back to your class." She said gently picking up Lena. Chibi Saturn followed with Sara and the other two disappeared shortly before Gloria Aino and Annika Hino returned to their classes from the 'bathroom'.

Having dropped Lena and Sara off at their class the scouts disappeared, but when the crown princess arrived at her class, expecting a lecture from her teacher she was surprised to see Lena there.

"Rini!" The little girl ran to hug her and Rini looked at her class and teacher puzzled. "What is she doing here?"

"Well Rini, it seems that you have a very devoted little cousin, she was worried enough that one of her teachers came here with her, she insisted on seeing you safe."

Lena looked up at Rini, "You didn't go inside. I was really worried" Rini smiled and hugged the girl asking for permission to escort her back to class, and getting it.

On the way back Rini knelt beside Lena "I was fine, I was worried about you so I went to find Cosmic Moon, don't worry about me ok? Next time stay in class." Lena nodded and Rini returned her to her class before going back to her own.

"I'm sorry Ms. Anata, I did not know my cousin would come looking for me" She said to her teacher after class. "That is alright, she is young, I'm not surprised that she was worried. Don't worry about it Rini"

But Rini did worry, Lena should have stayed safe in class, walking with just one teacher across campus to the high school was not a good idea, what if Black Night had still been around?

As they walked home Lena told the story of how the Scouts saved them but Sara was quiet. When Hope asked what was wrong Ariel was surprised to learn that the little girl was upset that Chibi Mercury was not there.

"She's my favorite" Sara explained. "Where I come from there are a lot of stories about the Chibi scouts and Cosmic Moon, but Chibi Mercury is my favorite"

Guiltily thinking about how she had teased Sara, Ariel decided she would be a little nicer.

The group of children was met by their mothers at the gate. "So" Serenity said. "How was school?"


	8. Chapter 8

Needless to say Neo-Queen Serenity was not happy to hear that an attack occurred at the school, but she merely sighed. Keeping Lena and Sara home wouldn't work, the little girls loved going to school. Things went on as usual for the next few days, no attacks, but school, homework and other activities.

Lena was enjoying her time with Rini in the park. Rini had bought the ice-cream for both of them, and she could tell that Lena really liked it. Hope, Madelyn, and Annika were nearby as well, but they were just relaxing in the sunshine.

The rain came out of nowhere, drenching the girls in minutes.

"Come' on Lena, we should get you home, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Rini said picking up the small child and running toward the palace. The others joined them just before a clap of thunder made Lena scream and Rini jump.

The street lights flickered then died, leaving the girls to struggle in the dark for a while. When Rini and Lena came to a clearing with light the noticed that somehow they lost Madelyn, Annika and Hope. A flash of lighting revealed a youma, one that mirrored that bad weather. Black Night was beside it. "I told you I'd get you brat" She crackled.

Rini swore under her breathe, how was she supposed to save Lena if she couldn't transform? She thought as fast as she could but there wasn't anything she could do. The youma began to attack, an evil grin-

"Hold it right there! I am Chibi Neptune! Guardian of the people of Earth," Rini looked up in relief and noticed two other figures as well.

"I too am a guardian, I am Chibi Saturn" Saturn jumped over the youma's head placing herself between it and the girls.

"I am Chibi Mars! On behalf of the Earth, we will punish you" As the youma began attacking Saturn took Lena and Rini disappeared.

"Hey little princess, wait here alright?" Saturn told Lena, hiding her in a safe alley and going to help Mars and Neptune who tried attacking the youma. A tidal wave knocked out Mars and Neptune, but Saturn attacked and injured it, before also getting hit. Cosmic Moon showed up to finish it,

"I am the champion of love and justice, Sailor Cosmic Moon. Stop you're evil deeds or I will punish you!"

It laughed and hit her with a lightning bolt. "ThunderClap! Take the seed crystals!" Black Night commanded the youma. "Then finish them off!"

"Hold it right there you evil witch!" Black Night turned in shock and furry "I am Sailor Solar Sun! I will not allow you to haunt the past, surrender now you are out matched and outnumbered"

Sure enough Solar Sun was flanked by two girls whose outfits matched hers, one wore purple and one wore red.

"Mars Fire Blaze!" The attack caught the Youma, severely injuring it and the dark red headed scout smiled.

She was matched her older companion in purple. "Saturn Planet Force!" Although it weakened her, the scout launched the attack, enraging the youma.

Solar Sun smiled and a staff appeared in her hands. "Sunlight Silver Princess Flare!" With a scream of agony the youma disappeared. Black Night faded with a snarl, taking the bad weather with her.

"Who are you?" Cosmic Moon asked as she got up, but Solar Sun disappeared with the other two in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

When Rini and the others got back they were drenched. As they dried themselves off Rae came by.

"Annika! I've been so worried about you, where were you?" She asked as she wrapped her daughter in a hug. "Girls, come'on, you've got someone to meet" Rae told them leading them inside.

"Hello Selena" Lena flinched at the distance in her sister's tone. The girl was a few years younger than Rini. Her red odangos were like Queen Serenity's and her hair reached her middle back.

Alongside her were two other girls, both had long dark hair, one with a red tint to it, to other with purple highlights.

"Aurora, Ashlynn, Sammy" Lena mumbled pointing out her sister their friends to Rini.

"Rini, this is Lena's sister Aurora, Ashlynn here is Annika's cousin, and Samantha is Madelyn's cousin." Queen Serenity said introducing the girls. Aurora nodded. "I'll be in the library" She said before walking off. Both Ashlynn and Samantha, who were a year older then Gloria and Annika, followed.

Later Rini was in her room after a frustrating scout meeting. No one knew who these kids were, or they weren't telling. She made a list using a notebook she had.

Lena- age 5 arrived first, Moon Family

Sara-Kate- age almost 6 arrived 3 days later, Mercury Family

Aurora- Age 11 arrived 3 weeks after Lena, Moon Family

Ashlynn- Age 10 arrived same as Aurora, Mars family

Samantha- Age 10 arrived same as Aurora, Saturn Family

Rini put it down and turned her thought to Solar Sun and her team.T there had been no information about them either and Maggie had refused to say a word. Rini was sure that the two groups were somehow connected.

School the next day was uneventful; in fact it was so quiet that it really put all the girls on edge. 'It's like the calm before the storm' Rini thought to herself as she tried to focus on her math homework.

But as time when on everyone relaxed more, Spring Break was coming up so it was decided that everyone needed a vacation. It had been decided that everyone would go to relax at a lake and everyone was looking forward to it. It was such a distraction that when Faith and Hope's cousins, Spencer and Jillian, showed up, no one was suspicious.

The two looked like twins, but were actually cousins as well. Spencer had dyed her hair brown and kept it short. Jillian however had purple and lime green hair that was longer then Aurora's. The two were about 9nyears old and had blue green eyes.

They were both sweet and everyone enjoyed their company. Gloria had played a joke on Jillian, by putting itching powder in her shoes, but Jillian got her back easily.

While everyone was outside splashing around in the lake Jill got a hold of some cherry juice powder. She carefully removed the top of the shower head and dried it out then put the powder in it. She headed back and, with a little help from Faith, started a mud ball fight.

Insisting that Gloria shower first, since they had started it she smirked as Gloria shrugged and got up top shower. It was ten minutes later that Gloria's screams sent everyone running.

"Gloria, it's fruit juice" Setsuna told her as Mina tried to calm her down. She was hysterical as she claimed that it had to be blood. Upon closer inspection it turned out that it was just fruit juice. Gloria was stunned as were most of the adults.

"Someone tricked Gloria? Thank goodness! Maybe now you will learn" Mina said trying not to laugh as her daughter scowled at her.

Later that night Gloria got bored and tried to pull a prank on Sara. While Sara was alone reading in her tent Gloria got a flash light and branches. Outside of Sara's tent Gloria made strange noises and shadows. Sara got scared and took off screaming, not stopping until she was hugging Ariel. The older girl looked stunned and turned to her mother, unsure of what to do. Amy laughed and pulled Sara over.

"It's ok sweetie" she soothed. When Lena learned what happened she went to Jillian and explained. Later that night when everyone was asleep Jillian found a skunk and put it in Gloria's tent.

"Ewwww! Mom!" When everyone realized what happened to Gloria they laughed. Amy smiled and gave Mina tomato juice to wash Gloria with, as she screamed curses and threats.

"When I find out who got me, I'm gonna make them pay!" She threatened. Aurora had pulled Jillian aside and was talking quietly to her before turning to scold Lena.

"Leave Jillian alone, we don't have time for pranks and need to focus doing our job!" She scolded harshly. Lena ran off before Aurora could swat her, straight into Rini.

"Hey little cousin, what's wrong?" Rini asked as she picked up Lena. Lena refused to give any details, but Aurora came over and Rini figured it out. "Hey Aurora, leave Lena alone, we're on vacation, I don't want her upset."

Aurora gave Lena a warning look and the little girl stayed with Rini the rest of the day.


	10. Chapter 10

Rini kept a close eye on Aurora, especially when the girl was around Lena. Ashlynn, Rini learned, was very sweet, but rarely gave her attention to the younger kids and Sammy could be trusted to watch them without problems.

She knew Lena would almost always go to Jill and Spencer if she needed help, but that Sara was her best friend.

In the month following vacation Lena disappeared several times and ran away once. Rini remembered frantically searching the city only to find Lena screaming as Aurora swatted her in their bedroom.

After that Rini brought Lena to her bedroom and shared. The little girl spent all her time in the presence on either Rini or the Chibi scouts, safe under watchful eyes.

Exactly three months from Lena's arrival Ellie, age eight, arrived. Ellie was a cute little blonde that gave Gloria all kinds of trouble. She took Gloria's things, snitched to Mina about pranks and, like Lena, stuck to her like glue.

The three young girls would often obsess over little things, the Chibi scouts, what was for dinner, and especially the sky, which seemed to fascinate all of the cousins.

"I've been here three months now, and I still don't believe it's blue" Lena told Rini one night as her hair was being brushed. "The others won't care though"

"What others?" Rini asked curiously. There were so many kids in the palace, how could there be more?

"The last three will be here soon. Stella, Caeleigh and Tamsin." But that was the last that Rini could get out of her before Lena crawled under the blanket and fell asleep.

Rini wrote all the names on her list and figured that one had to be related to Puu, and the other to Lita. She already knew Stella was Lena's sister.

After telling Rini the names of the remaining three girls Lena became a bit more guarded, she started spending small amounts of time with Gloria and Annika, and then branching out to Madelyn, Ariel, and Daisy.

She even got Faith to teach her baseball and Hope to teach her piano. Maggie even began teaching Lena to read, although the child preferred Rini to read to her, especially before bed.

The weather began to get warmer and monster attacks began happening more often. Although Lena was rarely around when this happened mysterious scouts appeared. The same ones from before, Sailors Solar Sun, Elysian Mars and Elysian Saturn.

Sometimes they stopped the youmas before the Chibi / Cosmic Scouts, but Rini remembered the day that they didn't do anything with rage.

Ariel had come across Lena in the palace. The younger girl stood staring at the sky, something she hadn't done since the first few weeks she arrived.

"I want my mommy. I want my sky. I want to go home." She was crying Ariel realized, and she was so focused on the sky that she didn't know the older girl was there. She screamed. "I want my mom" over and over again. Ariel was shocked and couldn't believe it. Lena was a mess.

Frozen, Ariel didn't even move as Aurora came in and slapped Lena. "Will you stop that! You're not going to ever see mom again if I can't get my work done! Stella will end up coming here and then we'll be doomed! Is that what you want?" Stella slapped the girl until Lena dissolved in a fit of hiccups.

By the time that Ariel had found Rini and explained Lena was gone. The Cosmic scouts searched the city, and were overwhelmed when they found Lena.

Solar Sun was already there with two troops, Elysian Mars and Saturn. Elysian Venus led Chibi Cosmic Neptune, Uranus, and the smallest scout Chibi Cosmic Mercury. Both sets were scouts that the Cosmic scouts had run into, but Cosmic Moon preferred the latter set.

Dozens of youmas surrounded an unconscious Lena as three more scouts arrived. They would later be introduced as Elysian Moon, Jupiter and Pluto, but what had horrified Rini was that both Solar Sun and Elysian Moon turned away from Lena leaving the poor little girl defenseless.

Cosmic Moon was overwhelmed, as was her team and the younger Elysian scouts. Lena disappeared with a dozen youmas around her just as Sailors Mercury, Mars, and Pluto showed up to help the younger scouts retreat.

A/N I'm sorry if this is confusing but the Chibi Cosmic Scouts are 3rd Gen. The Chibi/ Cosmic Scouts are 2nd Gen.


	11. Chapter 11

When Rini and the others got back they were drenched. As they dried themselves off Rae came by.

"Annika! I've been so worried about you, where were you?" She asked as she wrapped her daughter in a hug. "Girls, come'on, you've got someone to meet" Rae told them leading them inside.

"Hello Selena" Lena flinched at the distance in her sister's tone. The girl was a few years younger than Rini. Her red odangos were like Queen Serenity's and her hair reached her middle back.

Alongside her were two other girls, both had long dark hair, one with a red tint to it, to other with purple highlights.

"Aurora, Ashlynn, Sammy" Lena mumbled pointing out her sister their friends to Rini.

"Rini, this is Lena's sister Aurora, Ashlynn here is Annika's cousin, and Samantha is Madelyn's cousin." Queen Serenity said introducing the girls. Aurora nodded. "I'll be in the library" She said before walking off. Both Ashlynn and Samantha, who were a year older then Gloria and Annika, followed.

Later Rini was in her room after a frustrating scout meeting. No one knew who these kids were, or they weren't telling. She made a list using a notebook she had.

Lena- age 5 arrived first, Moon Family

Sara-Kate- age almost 6 arrived 3 days later, Mercury Family

Aurora- Age 11 arrived 3 weeks after Lena, Moon Family

Ashlynn- Age 10 arrived same as Aurora, Mars family

Samantha- Age 10 arrived same as Aurora, Saturn Family

Rini put it down and turned her thought to Solar Sun and her team.T there had been no information about them either and Maggie had refused to say a word. Rini was sure that the two groups were somehow connected.

School the next day was uneventful; in fact it was so quiet that it really put all the girls on edge. 'It's like the calm before the storm' Rini thought to herself as she tried to focus on her math homework.

But as time when on everyone relaxed more, Spring Break was coming up so it was decided that everyone needed a vacation. It had been decided that everyone would go to relax at a lake and everyone was looking forward to it. It was such a distraction that when Faith and Hope's cousins, Spencer and Jillian, showed up, no one was suspicious.

The two looked like twins, but were actually cousins as well. Spencer had dyed her hair brown and kept it short. Jillian however had purple and lime green hair that was longer then Aurora's. The two were about 9nyears old and had blue green eyes.

They were both sweet and everyone enjoyed their company. Gloria had played a joke on Jillian, by putting itching powder in her shoes, but Jillian got her back easily.

While everyone was outside splashing around in the lake Jill got a hold of some cherry juice powder. She carefully removed the top of the shower head and dried it out then put the powder in it. She headed back and, with a little help from Faith, started a mud ball fight.

Insisting that Gloria shower first, since they had started it she smirked as Gloria shrugged and got up top shower. It was ten minutes later that Gloria's screams sent everyone running.

"Gloria, it's fruit juice" Setsuna told her as Mina tried to calm her down. She was hysterical as she claimed that it had to be blood. Upon closer inspection it turned out that it was just fruit juice. Gloria was stunned as were most of the adults.

It was Sailor Mars who carried Cosmic Moon –beaten, bleeding and sobbing – into the throne room. The other scouts – Original, Cosmic and the Elysian scouts that fought- were met my Helios, Tuxedo Mask, The rest of the Elysian scouts and the original Sailor Moon.

Helios rushed forward to take Cosmic Moon and at his touch she faded back to Usagi, the crown princess. Her white dress was ragged and ripped. Her scouts faded and – to her shock – so did all of the Elysian scouts.

"You let them take her!" Rini screamed at Aurora and Stella. Stella had bright red heart-shaped odangos, and was clearly the oldest. "You're her sisters! You should have protected her! Or fought with us like your younger scouts! Sara, Ellie, Spencer and Jillian all fought bravely!"

Rini struggled until Mars was forced to put her down and although Helios moved to stop her it was Sailor Moon's touch that pulled her apart. She sank to the floor and wept.

Maggie and Daisy moved to help her up, but Rini shook her head. "You let them take her. How could you?" Rini asked blaming every scout that did not fight.

"Because" Aurora said "She was in the way. Stella has been fighting at home, the more scouts here, the more time wasted because of that brat, the slimmer the chance that our kingdom will recover from the attack of the Black Moon Family."

"You let the Black Moon Family take her?" Rini screamed in horror. She remembered her own time as a captive. Worse, she told Lena stories of how Sailor Moon rescued Sailor Mini Moon. Accurate stories. Lena must be scared out of her mind.

"Cosmic Moon." She turned to Sailor Moon resisting the urge to kill Aurora. "Think how desperate you were to get the Millennium Crystal."

"I remember, but I also remember being captured by the Dark Moon Family. I'm going after her." Rini rose shakily and turned to her scouts.

"We leave tonight. Ellie and Sara, you have earned a right you are too young for – the right to battle with us. Because of this I am sorry to ask you to stay home. Spencer and Jillian, we would love to have you as allies. If any other Elysian Scouts get in our way, I will personally deal with you once Lena is safe." She said darkly.

"Mini-Moon, you can't do everything yourself" Only Sailor Moon could get away with that and she knew it. "I know you are desperate but-"

"You went rushing in to save me. You risked your life for mine. Besides, I have three Scouts of Mercury with three hours to get information. Right Aunt Amy?" Amy smiled and turned to see Ariel and Sara already planning, "That's right Rini. Now everyone else go rest. Doctor's orders"


	12. Chapter 12

'Leaving two daughters of Mercury alone with a daughter of Venus was very stupid' Sara thought as she, Ellie and Ariel planned a way to sneak their way into the mission. Ariel was told to stay home as well, much to Rini's disappointment, but Rini wouldn't be very disappointed for long.

A knock at the door silenced the three girls. Elysian Jupiter, Mars, Saturn and Pluto stood in the door way for a moment as Ariel glared at them "What do you want?" she demanded rudely.

Jupiter looked sheepish. "Aurora and Stella are wrong. We are too; we should have fought with you. We'd like to make amends now by joining the mission. We hoped that we could do a Sailor Teleport, but we need your help. Will you come with us?"

Ariel thought for a moment, spoke briefly with Ellie and Sara, then nodded. "Let's Go"

Lena screamed in the darkness. She was cold, scared and alone. After Black Night had taken her she had tried to run away, but Black Night had caught her and now she stood at the mercy of Keira, Princess of the Black Moon family. She was doing something, but Lena couldn't see, couldn't hear.

Far into the future a young man with dark hair and bright blue eyes put on a mask and picked up a white rose. His family was in danger, and he would stop at nothing until they were safe.

Helios, unable to stay on earth for long, slipped back into Elysian where he ruled. A gold crystal, which once rested upon his head, was still safely tucked into Rini's dream world. Carefully he removed it and sought out Lena's dreams. There was something wrong with her, something she couldn't fight. But another was nearby, a pure, sweet girl longing for friends. The crystal would be safe, here in her precious dream. He whispered a blessing as he tucked it away.

Stella walked beside Sailor Moon and explained how she became Elysian Moon. After Queen Hellenia was destroyed she drifted to Elysian. Because she was a child of dreams, she was able to survive. When Cosmic Moon had seen her some magic had bonded them and Chibichibi, the child she was, died as Stella took her first breath.

Aurora sat in the library and explained how she had never felt needed or wanted. Nicko, her brother was always busy with politics "I'm not even and Elysian Scout, I'm Solar Sun." She told Darien. "And of course Lena is Elysian Moon. Stella pretends to be, because she can pass for it, but really she is Sailor Starlight. Lena was always the favorite, everything was to protect her."

"But why did you let them take her?" Darien asked his granddaughter.

"Stella said that they didn't know who Lena really was, that she would be safe. We couldn't destroy them if we couldn't find them"

Rini armed herself with memories of the months that the other girls were there.


	13. Mother's Day

"Rini, can you do my hair like yours please?" Rini was helping Lena get ready and was actually shocked. Lena's hearts were adorable, but it seemed that she didn't like them.

"Wow, thanks! They look great!" Lena said as Rini finished her rabbit ears and placed a tiara on her head. Rini had dressed Lena in a pink and white dress with a bunny on it already. Rini herself wore a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt with a pink heart. Her Tiara was silver, thin and graceful.

"Well, there are my girls." Both princesses turned to see Helios in the door way. "Helios!"

Laughing Helios hugs Lena and then kisses Rini. "We're going shopping today right?"

Rini nodded as Lena was picked up by Helios. "Yeah, Mother's day is coming up, we need to get stuff."

Surprisingly, Lena wasn't upset spending mother's day away from her mom. She was alone, Rini remembered, Sara had been busy at the time.

Lena was predictable, she grew quiet looking at the blue sky and was constantly re-assured that it wasn't sick. She liked helping Rini and woke her up early with pancakes in the morning. She loved the swings, was afraid of thunder storms, liked school and ice cream.

The trio drew stares and whispers from everyone on the street as they walked. Lena cheerfully held Rini and Helios's hands. Rini remembered refusing to hold Serena's hand when she was little, but Lena was completely different.

The three of them walked into a crafts store where Rini helped Lena get ribbon, stickers, foam paper, pipe cleaners and markers.

After Lena had gotten her colorful items she whispered something to Helios. He smiled and nodded, and before she knew it Rini was being dragged by Lena into the bathroom.

After Lena spent 10 minutes in the stall and washed her hands three times she allowed Rini to carry her out of the bathroom. She smiled and skipped over to Helios who whispered something that made her face light up.

"So what was all that in the craft store?" Rini asked an hour later as they sat down for lunch. Lena, who already knew she wanted grilled cheese, looked at Helios, put on her best "Who? Me?" expression and proceeded not to know what Rini was talking about.

Helios shook his head at Rini and she let the subject drop.

When they got home it was late, but Lena and Rini had everything they needed. With help from Rini, Lena made picture frames from the foam, small bouquet of pipe cleaner flowers and hand draw cards.

While Rini wrapped the gifts she had gotten for her parents and aunts, Lena snuck away. King Endymion was more than happy to help her with her gift idea. By the time Rini was done Lena stood in her doorway and asked the older princess to read to her.

Rini walked her down the hall, tucked her in and read a story. Impulsively Rini kissed Lena where a crescent moon symbol shown on the little girl's forehead and went to bed, blaming it on the long day. Early the next morning Lena slipped out of bed and gathered her supplies. She slipped into all the rooms leaving behind presents.

For Amy, Rae, Lita, Mina, Hotaru, Setsuna, Hakura and Amara she left picture frames with a picture of herself inside. She had decorated each one with stickers of things they liked. Mina got hearts, Hakura got cars, and so on. Ariel, Annika, Daisy, Gloria, Madelyn, Maggie, Faith and Hope each got a handmade card and pipe cleaner flower, and were shocked to get it. Lena told them that mother's day was kind of like onee-sama day too and they accepted it.

Neo-Queenerenity got specially made chocolate lolly-pops, but Rini got a very special gift. Lena, with Darien's help, had made a hand imprint with her name and age. A card went with it and in neat script it read "This mother's day is special to me, because I get to share it with you. I love you Rini. Lena"


	14. The Carnival

Rini could remember a warm summer day when she had taken Lena to the carnival. Balloons, food, rides and games were everywhere. Lena held tightly to Rini's hand and watched in awe as Rini navigated through the crowds.

Rini sat with her on the little rollercoaster, and then rode the musical merry-go-round, then the bumper cars.

"Lena, do you want some cotton candy?" Rini asked the little girl. Lena smiled brightly and nodded as Rini picked her up so she could pick a color and watch it being made.

Lena smiled as she followed Rini, but when the crowd separated them she got scared. She walked around, calling for Rini, but couldn't find her among the stalls and rides.

A couple of older kids noticed her by herself and surrounded her. Hard faced boys, smoking cigarettes and drinking beer.

"Hey Palace brat" Said one fat boy as he took her cotton candy "Where's your mommy?" He taunted.

"Give it! That's mine!" Lena protested as she tried to get her cotton candy back. The boys laughed, but before he could shove her Rini showed up, seething.

"Don't dream of it" she snapped at him in full princess mode. Her blazed fury at them then softened for Lena.

"Rini! I was so scared" Lena said climbing into Rini's arms. The boys snuck away before the crown princess could recognize them and call the police.

Rini, now carrying Lena, took her up on the Ferris wheel.

"I'm sorry you got lost Lena" Rini said as the little girl looked out the window, her pink honey locks flowing.

"It's ok Rini, I know it was an accident." After a few rides Rini won Lena a stuffed bunny. She carried Lena home and helped her undress. Lena climbed into Rini's bed, too tired to make it to her own. She curled into Rini and muttered goodnight.

It was a sweet memory, but Rini never let herself forget the fact that she lost Lena. Now she had lost her again.


	15. A Birthday Surprise

Lena woke up and rubbed her violet eyes, then got out of bed and put on the outfit Rini picked for her last night. Today was Rini's birthday, and Lena, with the help of Jillian and Spencer, had planned a wonderful day.

Lena headed to the kitchen first. Lita was there, waiting for her. She put on an apron and began fetching ingredients for home made pancakes; flour, water, strawberries, et, ect.

Lita showed her how to make shapes, and let her pour the batter. They also made bacon, and included some tea. Lita carried the tray up to Rini's room while Lena nudged the elder princess awake. "Happy Birthday Rini"

Rini smiled and sat up; rubbing her eyes the same way Lina did that morning. "Thank you, Little Miss" Lena froze for a second and frowned slightly, but before Rini could realize her mistake Lena smile again and bounced off to Amy, who was helping plan the party.

Amy let Lena choose decorations and where to put them. Lena chose pink, red and purple ribbons which would decorate the banisters. The plates were white with colored hearts, the napkins pink, the utensils purple and the cups were red. She helped Amy set out the plates and then headed to Hakura.

Hakura let Lena pick out several go-karts which would be rented for the party. Lena chose one for every color of the rainbow, a pink one, a white one and a back one. Rini's kart was decorated in sparkly pink hearts, which would litter the track in the end. Hakura sent her over to Amara when they were done.

Amara was in charge of musical entertainment. Rini's favorite band had been hired and Lena got to meet them. They were very polite and Lena got their autograph. As they set up the drummer grabbed her and showed her how to do a drum roll. He let her do one and promised to let her do it again for Rini's entrance. From there she headed back to the kitchen to meet Hotaru.

The two had planned to make a cake of icecream cupcakes. Lena helped frost and decorate each one, adding sprinkles to them all. She helped fill them with icecream and put them near each other. After inserting candles she helped put them in the fridge and then headed to Setsuna.

Setsuna smiled as they met at the gates of time. She had brought a few items which Lena had asked for. A locket which wouldn't open until a specific time, a stuffed rabbit that originally belonged to Serena, The lost crown of Serenity, princess of the silver millennia, and the cherished globe Rini kept in the past as a little girl. She thanked Setsuna, and then headed to Rae.

Rae showed her how to make a pop-up card. Together they cut out the right shapes and glued them in. Lena showed her the blanket design that she wanted to do. They measured, cut, sewed, stitched and laughed their way through the projects as time passed. Thanking Rae she took all the gifts and headed off to Mina.

Mina helped her box, tissue paper, bag, wrap, and hide each present. They used a lot of ribbon and sparkles, which Lena knew Rini would love. Together they came up with a set of clues which would lead Rini to her presents one by one. Some of the clue were very silly, and Lena enjoyed making them up. She left giggling, and headed towards Serenity.

Serenity listened to Lena recite a poem, which would be recited again for Rini. She helped edit and refine Lena's work and the two lost track of time as they created a special crystal engraved with the poem. Serenity sent her to the garden where Darien was waiting.

The two had planted an eden together shortly after Lena arrived. A small space in the garden had been off-limits for months. A picnic table sat under the pavilion, and a large koi fish pond took up one corner. Rose bushes, marigolds, peonies, morning glories, daisies and more filled the garden with fragrant smells as did the berry bushes and apple trees. The two picked several red roses which would be presented.

After a brief nap and some lunch Helios picked her up and walked with her to Rini's school. Lena's kindergarten had ended for the year, but Rini was just finishing her exams. Lena waved to Rini from Helios' arms and ran to hug her.

"Happy Birthday again" she whispered before moving to let Rini hug and kiss Helios, making Lena giggle. The three set out, Lena on Helios' back and Rini beside them.

They walked to the ice-cream parlor where Helios treated them to anything they wanted. The two had gotten specially made Sundays. Rini had chocolate with cherries and hot fudge, Lena had Strawberry with marshmallows and whipped cream and Helios took a vanilla cone.

Lena skipped ahead and ran into the palace as Rini and Helios walked leisurely behind. She giggled and ran to warn the others, then hid with Rae as Mina shut the lights. A moment later Rini walked in and everyone shouted "SURPRISE! Happy Birthday!"

"Oh my goodness!" She gasped and looked around as Lena ran to give her a drum roll. Everything went perfectly as planned and the children all enjoyed Rini's party.

"Did you like everything?" Lena asked as she climbed into bed that night.

"I sure did Lena., it was amazing." Rini climbed in beside her and fell asleep shortly.

"Happy birthday Cosmic Moon" Lena whispered as she fell asleep.


	16. Pieces, Pieces

"Rini! Rini, get up! The sky!" Rini mumbled as Lena shoved her out of bed and dragged her down the hall and up the stairs. It was about five am and Rini did not want to be up, but she allowed Lena to lead her away. Aurora had shown up a few days ago and Rini did her best to make Lena happy since.

Lena pulled her onto a balcony and began climbing up the roof. Rini climbed after her, trying to grab her before she could fall. At the top of the roof Lena sat down and smiled, waiting for Rini.

"It happened the other day Rini, then again yesterday when I checked. Watch" Lena pointed out towards the horizon and a light wind blew, ruffling her pink honey locks and the pajamas she wore.

Rini sat besides her, putting her arm around her so she wouldn't fall and watched with puzzlement as Lena waited. The sun began to peak over the edge of the horizon and Rini realized she was watching the sunrise.

For one brief second the whole sky turned a bright golden pink color, the same as Lena's hair and the little girl sighed with contentment. Her smile faded a bit as it faded to orange- red, but she was still happy.

"It was my sky. Just for a moment, but it was there." Lena said as she watched the sky in wonderment. "It doesn't do that at sunset, but it does in the morning… It makes me feel close to my mother. To know that, just for a second, our sky is the same."

Rini didn't speak as the sun continued to rise, but Lena continued. "I thought that your sky didn't stop changing. Some days its light blue, other days its black with clouds, reds and orange and pinks, white clouds and gray. But for the last three days, my sky was there."

She cuddled up with Rini for a moment and sighed. "Cosmic Moon once told me that she had to leave behind everything once. That made me feel better, to know that she did it the same as I am. She's the greatest; I hope I can be like her one day."

"You are very like her Lena. Did you know that when she was young she was called 'Small Lady'? She told me you like being called 'Little Miss" Lena looked at Rini with puzzlement and a bit of suspicion. Finally she looked away, back to the sunrise.

The two sat in silence for a while, each in her own thoughts. When the sky began to fade back to blue Lena scampered down to the balcony and back inside the palace. Rini wondered if her sky was just a bunch of other skies, a piece of each creating the one she saw every day.

A/N – The answer to the famous question.


	17. Chapter 17

Cosmic Moon joined hands with her scout. "Sailor Teleport!" A bubble of light surrounded them and suddenly they were flying. Sailor Mercury spotted the asteroid when Lena was being held and the scouts landed gracefully, no knowing that another bubble of girls had followed behind them.

They walked together across the wasteland. "Hey Look!" Mercury said as she moved a rock that covered an entrance. It was small, but Cosmic Moon could fit, along with her scouts.

"We have to split up. We'll find her faster that way."

"Cosmic Moon! You can't! What if-"

"Sailor Moon. I am going to find her. We are wasting time!" Cosmic Moon told her mother as she disappeared inside. Her scouts followed her and the rest headed to the front of the asteroid. When they were out of sight Chibi Mercury and her crew slipped in after Cosmic Moon.

As the elder scouts reached the other side of the asteroid they gasped at the amazing castle before them.

"That must be where Lena is" But as the scouts walked closer they heard laughter. Black Night's youma army appeared before them. "Well, well, Sailor Moon. We meet for the last time." It was Prince Diamond, back from the dead and much darker.

"Prince Diamond? Please stop this! Look into your heart!" She begged him. She couldn't believe he was back from the dead.

"You chose Tuxedo Mask. I can't change that, I'm sorry. I know what you want. You'll hurt the princess! I won't allow you to hurt her!"

Before Sailor Moon could wonder what he was talking about the Scouts were attacked by thousands of youmas.

"Quit shoving Ariel!" Cosmic Jupiter told her. "Ariel!" Cosmic Moon turned around and laughed. Chibi Mercury, Chibi Cosmic Mercury, Chibi Cosmic Venus and a few others were there.

"Glad to have you with us girls, but your mom will be furious." Cosmic Moon told her scout.

"Saving the world comes first!" She said defending herself and letting her leader know that she was staying. Cosmic Moon nodded and the tunnel opened up to a cavern.

As soon as all the scouts were out of the tunnel mirrors shot up, separating them. "Girls!" Cosmic Venus shouted and each scout answered.

"Keep moving!" The scouts listened to their leader and walked through the maze, occasionally calling to the others.

A scream echoed off the cavern walls as one of the girls slid into a dark trap. Several others followed until Cosmic Moon was left in silence.

"Oh Goody! Another Sister!" Princess Keira smiled as she watched the scouts approach. She turned as Sara was brought in and frowned. "I want to play with her, why can't you let her go?" She demanded of Black Night. Lena sat struggling in the corner, unable to see or speak, but able to hear.

"Keira sweetheart, she'll run away. Wait for the others to come play first, okay angel?" Keira smiled at her father, Prince Diamond and her mother Black Night.

"Okay Daddy. I can't wait to play with them!"


	18. Chapter 18

The young man with a white rose smiled as he entered the time stream and collided with another boy. "Hello Peruru. You feel it to?" The boy nodded.

"Something strange is going on. She has the Dream Crystal."

"My father. He must have given it to her. We'll need help getting to the asteroid."

The dream faerie nodded. "I can help."

Tuxedo Mask and Prince Helios were waiting as the two exited the portal.

"All of them are in trouble. Let's go"

"Come' on Solar Sun." Two sisters streaked across the sky. It was, after all, their duty to make sure everything turned out the way it was supposed to be.

'Trapped in the mirror maze again' Rini thought, but at least this time she wasn't trapped in the mirror. She made another left, following the pattern of lefts, and finally came into a room. The mirrors surrounded her and she gasped. Several mirrors showed a battle scene in which the original scouts were wearing down. One showed Lena, trapped in darkness, another showed her team lined against a wall, one showed a little girl that Rini had never met.

And then she was alone. Left alone with herself again. "Hi Rini" Her reflection taunted as it stepped away from the mirror.

'It's not real' Rini thought. But it was.

Keira frowned as she saw that all her new friends were tied up and scooted out of her throne. She was half way across the floor when her father stopped her.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he slapped her. She sniffled "I wanna play with my friends!"

She didn't understand. Her Mommy and Daddy had brought her friends but she wasn't allowed to play with them. She was so lonely, her parents left her alone so much, and she just wanted a friend.

Black Night turned to her Prince. "There are intruders in the tunnels, the older moon girls. Let's go meet them. All three at once" she said as she grabbed Lena

A mirror field was placed around the scouts and Keira was left alone again. 'Maybe I can meet some new friends.' She though as she slipped out of the throne room.

"Sailor Moon!" A red rose flew out of nowhere and a white one followed it. "Tuxedo Mask!"

"Wait… there are two of you?"

"I am Shadow Knight, defender of the Scouts"

Peruru and Helios watched from the side as the scouts destroyed the confused youmas and Peruru saw a small figure from the corner of his eye. He turned to see a little girl in the shadows of the castle and nudged Helios to get his attention. "What's your name?"

Surprised Keira turned to the new boys and smiled. "I'm princess Keira. Will you be my friend? I'm very lonely." She said sadly.

Helios smiled. "Of course. But how did you get here? It's not safe here." Peruru nodded his agreement.

She brightened. "I know where it's safe! Come' on! I'll take you there!"

The two followed her unsurely as she disappeared into the tunnels as the fighting continued.

"You can rule anything Rini, do whatever you want, no school, no pests, no homework or chores" Her image taunted her. "Anything you want and all you have to do is come with me, come back to the mirror world."

It was so simple. So easy. Just a few steps.

"No one loves you here, no one cares, you can just leave" 'Step through the mirror' Rini thought, her eyes vacant.

"Are you really so sure that no one loves you Rini?" The spell broke and the mirror shattered. There he was, her knight in shining armor. "Helios!"

"Come' on there's no time to explain. We have to catch up to the others."

Peruru followed Keira to the scouts and was upset that he couldn't find Lena. "Keira, can you untie the others?" He asked as he began to untie Sara.

"No. I'm not allowed."

"Little Princess, you can't own your friends" Princess Usagi said as she arrived with Helios. "I learned that when I was you age. You have to let them go if you want to be friends" she said kindly.

"O-ok." Usagi could tell that Helios was right. All she wanted was friends. She had helped them so much, even though she'd get in trouble. The elder princess vowed to help her when everything was over.


	19. The End

Exhausted from the battle the Original scouts managed to find a tunnel big enough for them and followed it to the heart of the mountain. The merged into the light from the east tunnel, Neo-Queenerenity leading the way. To the west came Princess Usagi with the younger scouts, the south tunnel reveled The Princesses Aurora and Stella. And from the north tunnel came Diamond, Black Night and Lena.

"Lena! Give her back!" Usagi demanded as all the scouts began to mix together.

"Never. She'll die. I will destroy your family, one by one."

"Daddy give her back!" Keira shouted from the safety of the scouts.

"Keira?" Her father shouted "You've turned my daughter against me!"

A mass of dark energy shot into the crowd of scouts in his rage. Black Night stormed, sending more bolts. Youmas appeared and the scouts went down. Elysian Mars, Chibi Mercury, Cosmic Pluto, Chibi Cosmic Venus, Uranus and Neptune, and so on, none of the scouts daring to attack in case they hit Lena.

"Give me back my daughter! Lena, I love you!"

It was Rini. Small Lady, Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Cosmic Moon, Princess Usagi Serenity- Mommy. Lena's crescent moon let loose blinding gold light. The white dress and gold trim matched the ones of her mother, sisters and grandmother. Princess Selena Serenity Elysia stood, free from Black Night.

"The crystals!" Black Night hissed as the Silver crystals appear to the Moon princesses. Diamond smiles wickedly as the storm continues to rage and their power grew. "We have the Chaos Crystal, you'll never win!"

Keira watched as the darkness took over the light. 'I wish I could help my new friends.' Her wish was pure and innocent. The Golden Crystal appeared to her and her eyes widened. "Take it. It's yours" Shadow Knight told her. She nodded. "Golden Crystal Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Cosmic Moon Power!"

"Elysian Star Power!"

"Elysian Sun Power!"

"Mercury"

"Mars"

"Venus"

"Jupiter"

"Saturn"

"Neptune"

"Uranus"

"Pluto"

"CRYSTAL POWER!"

The light pushed back the darkness, forcing it away. It absorbed Black Night and Prince Diamond. And finally the storm calmed. The world was safe again


	20. Goodbye is Only Until We Meet Again

"Goodbye everyone! I'll never forget you!" Pluto smiled as Keira waved good bye to all her new friends. Her warm blue eyes had lit up when Pluto had told her that she was finally going home. Pluto had been extremely careful with the girl and needed to get her home immediately. She had told Serenity that she should spend time with all the moon children during the week after the battle, and had told them that it was time for Keira to return to the time which she had been kidnapped from. But no one would ever guess that she was Neo-Queen Serenity's mother.

Rini had spoken to Aurora and Stella, telling them how proud she was, and re-assuring them that she loved them to. She also said that they would be in trouble when they got home for swatting Lena. She spoke to Peruru and smiled as she caught him looking at her youngest daughter.

It seemed all of the scouts were saying goodbye. The time after the battle created bonds between all of the scouts, and it was hard saying goodbye.

"Rini? I love you." Lena cried as Rini held her close. It would be many years before Rini could hold her baby again, she realized as she cried. "I love you too Lena"

The time travelers met an older Maggie at the portal and waved good bye as they disappeared.

Queen Serenity of Elysian wept with her friends as their children returned, safe at long last. Safe in her mother's arms and surrounded by friends and family Lena looked up at her honey pink sky and knew she was home.

FIN

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Firstly I want to thank all my readers and my reviewers. It means a lot to me that you are still reading. I went back and read this today and noticed major errors so I went and fixed everything. I changed some things in the story, and I do believe it is better for it. The story is now complete and I will probably write a few one shots with my Elysian Scouts. If you have any request please let me know, but understand that I am a college student and do not have a lot of time. Thank you all again for reading this story.


End file.
